fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ayumi (Smash V)
Ayumi Tachibana (あゆみ立花, Ayumi Tachibana) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V as a paid DLC Character. She is part of the Veteran x Detective DLC Pack which was released on February 17, 2021. “'Ayumi Tachibana is a character from the Famicom Detective Club series. In the first series, she solves the mystery behind the murder of her friend, Yoko Kojima, and consequently becomes an assistant at the Utsugi detective agency along with the protagonist of the game. She appeared as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, which had many inaccuracies regarding the character. Ayumi Tachibana acts as the main character in the Satellaview video game BS Detective Club: Lost Memories in the Snow, where she was portrayed by Yuko Minaguchi.'” She is confirmed to have no alternate costume. Like Marth, Cloud, and Roy, she only has a japanese dub. She is voiced by Yuko Minaguchi, her voice actor in BS Detective Club: Lost Memories in the Snow. Yuko has portrayed character various characters in anime shows including Videl (Dragon Ball), Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) and Freyja (Sword Art Online II) Attributes Strong defensive options Case Confidence attribute Fast fall speed Quite weak without full confidence meter Lightweight Fast fall speed Summary Ayumi may not be too much of a fighter but she has picked up quite some self-defense skills since joining the detective agency. Ayumi has an “evidence”-based special attribute called Case Confidence. It involves a small bar over opponent’s heads that slowly builds up the more Ayumi interacts with the opponent. Once full, Ayumi gains a boost to her power, speed, and defense. Her movements also become much more aggressive and less serene and her power boost is shown through the much more aggressive execution of her attacks and voice clips. The bar gradually depletes as the effects go on before becoming completely empty causing the effects to cease being able to be built up once again but slightly slower and slower each time it completely fills until the next life in which it reverts back to the initial fill time. Note: In a match involving more than two players, the bar is placed above the first opponent she makes contact with. It also has no effects on a teammate in team battle with team attack on. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size About the same height as Zelda. Taunts SIDE - tbd. UP - tbd. DOWN - tbd. Character Selection Screen Animation Ayumi closes her briefcase before looking forward with determination. On Screen Appearance She walks forward before dropping her briefcase to throw her coat to the side while saying 準備ができて！(Junbi ga dekite!) (I'm ready!) Victory Animations tbd. Losing Animation Claps with briefcase placed on the ground. Crowd Cheer “A - yu - mi!” Victory Theme A remixed version of The Girl Who Stands Behind (0:07-0:23) Fighting Stance Stands straight with one leg slightly outward holding briefcase with both hands. Idle Poses Places her hand on her mouth open in a shocked manner. Strokes hair. Walk Simply walks forward. Dash Runs forward holding briefcase outward with the other arm moving as she runs. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer The Girl who...Stands Behind...? What appears to be an office room is shown. "Watashitachiha, atarashī kēsu o motte imasu. (We have a new case.)" comes out the mouth of a built teenage boy walking forward. The camera is zoomed in on the mouth down of a female figure with hair, wearing a coat over what appears to be a school uniform. "Unn, sumasshu. (Hmm, Smash.)", they say. "Kore wa hijō ni kyōmibukai mono ni suru hitsuyō ga arimasu, (This should be quite interesting,)" "soredewa, dekakemashou. (let's head out now.)". "Hai. (Alright.)". Both proceed to walk towards the door as the female grabs a briefcase. As they open it, a blinding light blasts through. They both look at each other quite astonished. The scene then shifts to an ongoing battle between Mario, Palutena, a Male Inkling, and Ryu on the Palutena's Temple stage. Their battle is immediately halted as they notice two figures walking up. They stop to look torwards the figures. The female proceeds to take off her coat as she speaks, the camera finally revealing what appears to be a girl in her teenage years, "Kon'nichiwa, sumasshu. Watashi wa... Ayumi yo. (Hello, smash. I'm...Ayumi.) Trivia * The render was created by a DeviantArt member named ArtyTank. Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Detective Club (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Detective Club Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters